GAMMA, originally a program for nuclear magnetic resonance, was adapted to allow simulations of EPR of nitroxides. GAMMA originated in the laboratory of Dr. Richard Ernst at ETH, Zurich. With this modification, it is possible to simulate fast motion and power spectra. This program can now simulate two responses of the electron-spin system to arbitrary microwave pulse sequences.